Dirty Dishes
by everdreaming3
Summary: Brittana one-shot. Who knew doing the dishes could get so dirty? SMUT! Be forewarned, there is no plot. Rated M for obvious sex and dirty language, and a little bit of domination.


**A/N: So this was kind of inspired by a conversation I had with someone. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

The sound of running water and the clatter of pots and pans alerted me to where you were after I walked in the front door. I set my purse down on the entryway table and headed toward the kitchen. I felt bad because I knew it had been my turn to do the dishes last night, but I forgot before we went to bed. And apparently, since you got home from work before me today, you decided to do them in my place.

I paused in the entryway to our kitchen and leaned casually against the doorway as I watched you, my beautiful wife, wash the dishes. You had on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and your midnight hair hung down your back in big curls. Your hands glistened with water and soap bubbles as you scrubbed a pan with a sponge. I smirked as your tight little ass swayed while you hummed, occasionally singing out the words to a song I couldn't quite make out over the noise of the water. The sight of the smooth, caramel skin of your limbs on display made my heart skip a beat and the movement of your sweet ass sent a twinge of arousal to my core.

I pushed off of the doorway and walked toward you. The settling of my hands on your swaying hips made you jump and let out a startled yelp, and I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me," you admonished me. You turned your head to look at me, and I smiled in apology to you.

"Sorry, baby," I said as I stepped closer to you, pulling your ass against my hips and pressing my breasts against your back.

Your dark eyes flashed with a spark of desire at the feeling of my body against yours, but it wasn't until I pushed your hair to hang over your one shoulder and exposing the side of your neck to me that you began to truly understand what I wanted. You turned back to face the sink and let me press open-mouthed kisses to your shoulder as I wrapped my arms securely around your waist and held you to me. I savored the taste of your sweet skin as I moved toward your neck.

You gasped as I sucked at your lithe neck, nipping at your skin gently before moving further up to swirl my tongue just below your ear.

"Britt," you moaned breathily. I knew your moan was a pathetic protest to my ministrations. You were trying to say that you were busy. That you had the dishes to do and I was distracting you from your task. But you wanted me to continue so badly. You wanted me to take control and make my desires more important than what it was you were doing. You wanted me to play you like an instrument, building up a beautiful melody in your body until it ended on a final, powerful note.

"Hold onto the edge of the counter," I commanded lowly into your ear.

You dropped the sponge into the sink and your hands grasped the counter's edge so tightly that your knuckles started to turn white. I grinned at your obedience and reached one hand up to turn off the still running water.

I slid the one hand still at your waist up your taut abdomen and brought the one that had just shut off the water back until both of them cupped your firm, delicious breasts. Your head fell back against my shoulder and I took advantage of the position to continue to taste and kiss the skin of your neck as my hands massaged your tits over your top. Your breathing was heavy in my ear, and it send tingles down my spine. Touching you, feeling your body respond to me this way, and hearing your sounds of pleasure never failed to arouse me.

Your hardened nipples poked at my palms through the fabric of your bra and tank top, so I pinched and rolled them in my fingers, sucking particularly hard on your pulse point while I did so. Your let out a low moan and your hands left the edge of the counter. One of them went to cup my hand around your breast while the other was on track to bury itself in my hair and hold my mouth to your skin.

I immediately pulled my hands away from your tits and moved my mouth back up to your ear. I nipped your lobe lightly but hard enough to sting, and you hissed in a breath and flinched.

"Uh-unh," I admonished. "Hands on the counter and keep them there."

You whimpered but shivered in delight at the thought of me being in control. I knew how much you loved it. You knew how much I loved it. I knew your panties were now drenched at the thought of what I was about to do to you, and my own desire was steadily climbing. My pussy clenched as I thought about feeling your wet heat around my fingers.

Your hands went immediately back to the counter and gripped it. Since you were being such a good girl, my hands went to the hem of your top. I slipped them underneath and caressed the twitching muscles of your stomach as my hands moved back to their previous destination. I shoved your bra up to expose your breasts to my eager hands, and we both moaned as they molded against the mounds without a barrier.

I loved playing with your tits so much. I always had and it only got better with time. I could play with them for hours if you would let me. My arousal started to grow and I couldn't help but rock my pelvis against your ass as I massaged your breasts, occasionally pinching and pulling at your nipples. You rocked your ass back into me eagerly, your breathing picking up as the friction caused delicious ripples through our cores.

"Baby, please," you panted, your fingers squeezing the counter even tighter.

The sound of your begging for my touch broke my resolve. I growled and clamped my teeth onto the junction of your neck and shoulder. I bit down gently and sucked hard, marking you. My hips pushed against your ass, pinning you against the counter. You cried out, and I needed to make you cry out with my fingers buried inside your sweet pussy.

My right hand abandoned your breasts and slid back down your tummy. I rocked my hips back to create room to squeeze my hand down the front of your shorts. I went straight into your panties as my fingers sought out your slick heat.

Your shuddering breath and the feeling of your desire against my fingers as I slid them through your folds made me moan into your neck.

"God, you're so ready for me, aren't you?" I husked. "Is this what you want, huh? You want me to fuck you, baby?"

You shivered in my arms, and your breathing had turned into pants. You couldn't answer me verbally, so you nodded.

"Say it," I commanded, needing to hear the words.

"Fuck me, Britt," you managed to get out on a shaky breath.

"Anything for you, San," I promised as I slid two fingers into your welcoming pussy.

I continued to massage your breasts as I pumped in and out of you. The constraints of your shorts hindered me in moving my hand as much as I wanted to, but I was still able to reach inside of you deeply. Your hips rocked against my hand, and my hips picked up the rhythm. I ground my pelvis against your ass and thrust your core against my hand as I pumped my fingers inside of you, grinding your clit against my palm.

We were both panting now, and you let out whimpering moans. I slid my fingers out of you and found your clit, circling it and painting it with your juices. Your hips twitched as I played with your clit, and your groan made my pussy clench hard. My eyes shuddered shut momentarily, but I recovered quickly. I slid my fingers back down and thrust them inside you again. Our hips never stopped their rocking motion as I continued to alternate between fucking you with my fingers inside of you and fingering your clit.

After several rounds of this, I slid my fingers back inside of your tight heat and felt your walls start to flutter around my fingers. I knew you were close.

"Mmmm, you feel so good, baby," I murmured into your ear. "You like me fucking you, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," you moaned, your head now hanging forward as you felt your release starting to build.

"Are you gonna come for me, San? Are you gonna come on my fingers?"

"Fuck," you groaned. I felt your walls start to clamp down harder on my fingers and I made sure to grind my hips harder into your ass and force your core to grind down into my palm. "Shit, baby, I'm coming."

The breathless exclamation was followed by a loud cry as your head snapped back against my shoulder. Your muscles tensed and your walls clamped and released my fingers rhythmically as your orgasm ripped through you. I continued to move my fingers as best as I could, but rolled my hips into your ass to keep your clit grinding against my palm to help you ride out your release. I held your body tightly to me and supported you as your body shook in pleasure.

Once I felt your body start to relax, I stopped the rocking of my hips and pulled you in tighter so you could get your legs back under you. You let out a satisfied sigh, and I smirked in pride against your shoulder. I slid my fingers out of you and took my hand out of your top. I turned you around by your hips and pressed you up against the counter with my pelvis. Your dazed brown eyes locked onto mine, and I loved seeing that look of complete satisfaction that I had put there.

I brought the fingers that had been inside you to my mouth and sucked them clean. You watched, speechless, locked in an inner conflict of relaxed bliss and building desire until I popped them out of my mouth.

"You always taste so good," I informed you with a grin before I leaned in and kissed you deeply, letting you taste yourself on my lips and tongue.

You melted into the kiss, and my heart started to pick up again at the feeling of your tongue caressing mine. I pulled away on a final, soft kiss and looked at you with a sparkle in my eye.

"Thanks for doing the dishes, Santana," I told you happily. You just stared at me, still in a daze from what had happened. I chuckled and leaned in to give you a final peck.

"Love you," I said. I smirked as I turned away, leaving you standing there, stunned.

I exited the kitchen and headed toward the bedroom. I needed to change my ruined panties. My pussy was still throbbing with the need for my own release, but I could wait. I loved making you mine like that, even if it meant that my pleasure was delayed. Besides, I knew it wouldn't take you too much longer to recover.

I eagerly looked forward to your payback.


End file.
